Snowballs- On Hiatus
by TheSmileyGuest
Summary: There are three people, or two people and an inflatable robot, that you should never get into a snowball fight with. Elsa 'cause she'd throw a boulder sized snowball back at you, Baymax 'cause it will bounce back, and Jack Frost 'cause he is Jack Frost. Enough said. Also a crossover with Frozen, but is NOT romance. At ALL. Three Shot! On Hiatus


**Heyy, whats up guys (and girls, just, when I say 'guys', I also refers to girls too :-) ) This is my second Fanfiction! Anyway, I saw this comment on a short Big Hero 6 clip, and this inspired me to write this Fanfiction! The comment is also the summary, but here it is for those who didn't read the summary:**

There are three people, or two people and an inflatable robot, that you should never get into a snowball fight with. Elsa 'cause she'd throw a boulder sized snowball back at you, Baymax 'cause it will bounce back, and Jack Frost 'cause he is Jack Frost. Enough said.

**Funny, right? Well, at least I found it funny :-) Enough said! Lets get onto the Fanfiction!**

**Also, thanks to Jackal101/Japanese Jinx who told me that Aunt Cass' shop is actually a cafe. That clarified some things up!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, they belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks. I also do not own Big Hero 6, or Frozen. They both belong to Disney. Also, I don't own the comment that inspired me to write this. But I do however own Amelia, and I also own this plot bunny :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Three things. One, I will never get into a snowball fight again. Two, I will never go near San Fransokyo, Arendale or any place snowing willingly again. And three? I will NEVER go within a 100 meter perimeter of a snowball. Why? Well, it began 3 months ago, when my family and I went to visit our relations over in San Fransokyo...<p>

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>

"Hey Aunt Cass! Hey Hiro!" I shouted as we entered Aunt Cass' Cafe.**  
><strong>"Hello Amelia! It's been 6 months already? I can't believe the time has flown by so fast! And my, how tall your getting! Did you know Hiro grew..." continued Aunt Cass. Man, when you get the woman starting, there's no stopping her. Thank goodness my parent's walked in to get her distracted. I walked over to the table Hiro was sitting at.  
>"Hey Amelia! How's life been over in New Zealand?" Hiro asked. I noticed he was sitting at a table with some people I've never seen before, but I passed it off as nothing. "It's been great! How's San Fransokyo been? Good?" I politely asked back. He knows that I know that we both want to be living in opposite places. He wants to live in New Zealand, while I want to live in San Fransokyo. I mean, San Fransokyo has amazing places and amazing opportunities that I could never experience in New Zealand, while he thinks that the views and plant life are amazing in New Zealand. And, yeah, they are, but in my opinion, I would chose San Fransokyo any day over New Zealand. Anyway, back to the point.<p>

"Yeah, average, as always, but I did meet some new people!" He then turned to the people at the table "Guys, this is my cousin, Amelia."  
>"Hi," I said. I'm not really good around new people, but these guys... well, I didn't feel so awkward around them.<br>"Amelia, this is Go-Go Tomago," he gestured at the girl in black leather, with the short black hair with purple highlights, "Fred Zilla," he pointed to the person next to Go-Go, a skinny dude with a green monster beanie, "Wasabi No-Ginger" he nodded at the big guy with a green jumper, with a bandana hair band (manly hairband, mind you,) "and Honey Lemon," a tall girl with big, round glasses, and a very yellow outfit. After that introduction, a lot of hello's and hi's could be heard coming from the 4 of them. And one thing I thought I heard was 'What's your nickname?' coming from Fred, though that might have been my imagination. After that, I only had one thing to say:  
>"Wait-wait-wait, what? What's with the nicknames?"<p>

"Oh...um...Fred?" Hiro mumbled. The others began to mumble too, and I think I heard Wasabi say 'C'mon people, I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time!'  
>"Well, I don't want to brag, but I came up with the nicknames. Pretty awesome, aren't they? I mean, I'm still thinking of one for Hiro, but all things come in there time. It took me three weeks to think of Honey Lemon's!" Fred went on to say. I wanted to ask what Tadashi's was, but I don't think that would've been the best thing to ask. At that moment, it started to snow outside. "Hey, it's snowing!" I said.<br>"Yeah...whats so special about that? It's been snowing for the past month now." Go Go replied to my sudden joy.  
>"Well, over where I live in New Zealand, it doesn't snow anytime of the year, so I only see snow when I'm over here in San Fransokyo, or somewhere my family goes for a holiday." I explained.<p>

"So... let me get this straight, you hardly see snow?" Honey Lemon asked.  
>"Yeah, if you put it that way..." I mumbled<br>"That is so sad!" She said in a weeping tone.  
>"I establish a snowball fight to take place!" Fred exclaimed.<br>"Wait, what? No, guys, I don't need to have a-"  
>"No buts! We are having a snowball fight! Everyone, out of this building now!" Fred mainly <em>yelled <em>to all of us.

"Why all of us? Why can't it just be you and Amelia? Don't get me wrong, I love a good snowball fight every now and then, but-" Wasabi complained. But, to both his and my disappointment, we had already been dragged outside to have a snowball fight on the porch of the cafe, where people usually could enjoy a good donut and coffee. And of course, Hiro was the first one to throw the snowball. Which just happened to land, right in my face. After wiping my glasses clean, I simply picked up some snow, formed it into a sphere, and threw it right back into his face. Which resulted him in falling over, and me laughing at this outcome. And even though I didn't notice, he moaned 'oww'. Immediately after that, a white big puffy balloon man fell out of the second floor window, and right next to Hiro. To say I was startled would be the understatement of the millennia. To say I swore everyone who saw that incident into secrecy would also be an understatement, but not one that big. Anyway, the big puffy... thing, checked if Hiro was alright, to which he said 'Yeah, I'm fine.' Obviously Hiro saw me in a defensive stance, because he started to tell me about the balloon man. Apparently, his name was 'Baymax', and he was a robot that helped the sick. So, he mainly was a robot nurse, to put it simply.

Anyway, after that, the snowball fight continued on, and everyone looked like they were having a great time. Every time someone was knocked over, Baymax would come over to see if they were OK, to which they would say 'yeah', or 'sure'. Yeah, I notice things like that. Anyway, one thing I noticed was that no one was throwing any snowballs at Baymax, which I found odd. So, I gathered some snow, and threw it at him. The next thing I knew, the same snowball was coming back at me. The next hour? I can't remember any of it.

When I woke up though, that I can remember. I was in a hospital bed, rubbing my head that had a huge bump on it. 'Oww..." I moaned when I touched it. After that slight noise, I was bombarded with questions from my Mum and Dad (since they were the only ones in the room. The others were out in the hallway) Some of those questions were ones like: What happened? Are you OK? Do you have a problem with these kids? And so on and so forth. I interrupted them, saying "Mum, Dad, I'm fine. We were just having a snowball fight, and a stray one accidentally hit my head. And no, I don't have a problem with these kids. They're nice, and would never do this on purpose!"

A month later, my family and I had to leave San Fransokyo. I was sad that I was leaving, but I knew that I had all of the 5's contacts, so we would stay in touch. And I would always remember while there I gained some new friends, even a robot one! I would also remember that I got a new nickname: Ice Cream Sugar Flake, but mainly just Ice Cream.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so that is chapter one done! I'm going to make this into a three-shot, one chapter with the Big Hero 6 crew (already done!), the second one with the Frozen crew, and the third one with the Rise of the Guardians crew! If you have any ideas that you would like to be seen in the next one, please do review! And even if you don't, review anyways! And even if you don't know what to say, review! I would just like to know that there is someone reading my Fanfictions! :-)<strong>


End file.
